Just can't get enough
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: "Te he echado mucho de menos." confeso. Sonreí débilmente mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarle fijamente. "Ha sido solo un día… Pero me siento solo y vacio sin tu a mi lado." LightxL Warnings: Lemon, fluff


Aqii estoy con mi primeer fiic de death note, es un one shot, pq ya tengo historiias de lighxL pero tienen demasiados pocos caps i no me acaban de convencer xD deberia estar haciendo una fiic del ouran q tengo pendiente de subiir caps pero es q nadiie me da reviewss i yo asi no me motivo TT asii q dejaad muchos reviews en esta pliis^^ Light es seme, y L es uke, pq es el mas mono del mundo =3 mientras la hacia estaba escuchando la cancion just can't get enough de los black eyes peas, por eso se llama asi ;) Yy haay lemon sii, me averguenzoo de hacerlo tan explicito o/o pero bueno Xd aqii va la historiia=)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Death Note ni los personajes, ni la serie ni el manga... ni tmp los live actioon (ojala me perteneciera Kenichi Matsuyama.. pero no T.T) es una penaa... si fuera mio misa no existiria y habria yaoi =3**

**Warnings: Lemon, mucho OCC... si Pq seguramente light no trataria tan bien a L... pobreciito TT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just can't get enough<strong>

**POV: Light**

Me removí incomodo en mi cama solitaria. Echaba de menos estar junto a L durmiendo, aunque raras veces el dormía, y cuando lo hacía yo lo miraba todo el rato. Su rostro ya no mostraba aquella dureza, estaba tranquilo, con sus grandes ojos cerrados, y por una vez, parecía humano, bueno, parecía un ángel. Sonreí ante la imagen de Ryuzaki durmiendo.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y yo continuaba dando vueltas sobre mi cama sin poder dormir. Me levante vistiéndome y sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta de entrada. Me fui caminando tan rápido como pude hacia el cuartel de investigaciones. _Mira lo que me has hecho, ya no puedo ni dormir sin ti. _Era solo la primera noche que después de demostrar mi inocencia me había podido ir a mi casa. Estaba lloviendo ligeramente, por lo que cuando llegue estaba casi empapado.

Watari me miro expectante, medio dormido pero me dejo pasar al ver quién era. Le di las gracias y me fui tan rápido como pude a la planta donde estaba la habitación que había compartido con el detective.

Sin llamar a la puerta entre. L estaba tendido en la cama, pero se levanto sentándose en ella enseguida al ver que alguien había invadido su habitación. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, y sus mejillas tenían marcas de lágrimas. _Ha estado llorando. _

-¿Light?- me pregunto confundido. Su voz era temblorosa, cosa que solo reforzaba mi teoría que había estado llorando. Sin decir una palabra más me abalancé sobre él y le abrace tan fuerte como pude. El me correspondió hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, mojándomelo de lágrimas. Nunca le había visto llorar, siempre se mostraba inexpresivo, menos cuando hacíamos el amor. Pero nunca, nunca lo había visto tan triste.

-Ryu… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte dulcemente en la oreja.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- confeso. Sonreí débilmente mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarle fijamente. – Ha sido solo un día… Pero me siento solo y vacio sin tu a mi lado.

-Yo también me siento así sin ti. – susurre mientras acercaba mis necesitados labios a los suyos.

Le bese lentamente, como a él le gustaba, tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Sin sentir la necesidad de ir a más, solo quedarnos el uno con el otro para siempre.

-Light… Te necesito…Para vivir…- me susurro contra mis labios aun con los ojos cerrados. Sin contestarle con palabras le bese más apasionadamente y le tumbe sobre la cama delicadamente. – Quiero que te quedes toda la noche…- me pidió.

-Lo voy a hacer. – le bese el cuello lentamente mientras mis manos estaban debajo de su camiseta blanca. Sus suspiros se hacían más seguidos y su respiración estaba agitada. Le bese una vez más pidiendo con mi lengua entrada en su boca. El me la cedió encantado y empecé a masajear la suya contra la mía. Ryuzaki me agarro firmemente de la camisa y me apretó más contra él.

-Aah… Light…- gimió intentando hacer fricción entre nuestras entrepiernas. Sin que me hubiera enterado L fue desabotonando con sus habilidosas manos los botones de mi camisa y me la saco para después echarla a un lado besándome el hombro aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuello. Le saque la camiseta y fui dejando besos por todo su pecho y su estomago.

Le desabotone el pantalón y se lo saque. En parte era una buena cosa que no llevara zapatos. Me puse entre sus piernas y me ti mi mano dentro de sus bóxers desconcentrándolo de los botones de mi pantalón. Empecé a masturbarlo lentamente y el empezó a gemir tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Su erección ya estaba completamente dura así que le saque el bóxer junto con mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

L cambio las posiciones y se puso encima de mí besando mi cintura para después coger mi erección entre sus manos y empezarme a masturbar lentamente, haciéndome rogar por más. Ryuzaki sonrió feliz para después empezar a chupármela dando lengüetazos haciendo que me estremeciera de placer.

-Ryuzaki no… Me corro.- le pare haciendo que me mirara extrañado. Le sonreí cariñosamente tumbándome encima de él. El entendió rápidamente lo que debía hacer. Me cogió la mano y empezó a chuparme los dedos haciendo que casi me corriera. Yo empecé a chupársela a él, porque necesitaba oír sus gemidos.

-Aaah Light, espera, te quiero sentir dentro de mi.- me pidió dejando de chuparme los dedos. Inmediatamente probé su entrada con uno de sus dedos, pero como no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos L me pidió enseguida un segundo y un tercer dedo. Cuando note que estaba lo suficientemente preparado le bese dulcemente y el enrosco sus piernas a mi cintura dándome paso a su entrada.

Le penetre suavemente, ganando unos cuantos gemidos de dolor. Le bese para que no se centrara tanto en el dolor y él me correspondió. Una vez estuve completamente dentro de el deje que se acostumbrara.

-Light, muévete por favor…- gimió a mi oído. Empecé a embestirlo suavemente pero cada vez iba más rápido, cada vez el placer que sentía era más grande. El no paraba de gemir debajo de mi, haciendo que me excitara mas. Me agarro del cuello y me beso acallando nuestros gemidos por un breve momento pero en seguida Ryuzaki no lo soporto y empezó a gemir. Estaba seguro de que Watari nos estaba oyendo en aquel mismo momento.

-¡Light!- grito L antes de venirse sobre nuestros pechos haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara, haciéndome venir a mí también, llenándolo de mi semen. Grite su nombre haciendo que el sonriera y me beso una última vez antes de que me estirar a su lado, completamente agotado. Le abrace con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y el subió su rostro y me beso larga y tendidamente. Me abrazo de vuelta escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Cerró suavemente los ojos y sonrió.

-Ryuzaki, eres mi dulce preferido, nunca dejo de pensar en ti. – Ryuzaki subió la vista con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Boy I think about you every night and day, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough… -_ canto en mi oreja. Le sonreí antes de caer dormido, con mi ángel entre mis brazos. _And I wouldn't wanna have it any other way… _

* * *

><p>OOs gustoo? Espero q sii^^ pq asii me dejaiis muchooos reviewws y yo subire otro one shoot porno de death note xD aceptooo q me pidaan parejas.. mientras no sea MisaxLight, yo hago lo que queraais^^<p>

_Dejaad muchoos reviewws^^_

_**Sayonara=)**  
><em>


End file.
